Secreto a voces
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Nunca más se verían de la misma forma. Ya no habría encuentros en ese café muggle. Ya no sentiría su piel arder por tacto del otro. Ya no más. Nunca más


_Disclaymer: _**Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a **Jotaka**; lo demás es mío.**

**Advertencia:** Slash, lime. **—Creo—** Para el reto pareja contraria del foro The Ruins

* * *

><p><em>Eres dueño de tus palabras y esclavos de tus silencios.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto a voces<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Entre tú &amp; yo.<strong>

**·**

_**Ella lo sabe, mi hijo lo sabe; **__**todo**__**s lo saben.**_

— ¿De nuevo te vas?—murmuro ella desde el sofá de _nuestra_ sala, me gire lentamente a verla, estaba observándome con una sonrisa triste dibujada en los labios y los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero aun así no me echaba en cara nada, Ginny es la mejor mujer que un hombre puede desear y no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo, ella sabe todo, no me lo ha dicho pero ella simplemente siempre sabe todo.

— Sí…—susurre desviando la vista a las escaleras, ahí estaba James me miraba con furia; mi hijo me odia, lo entiendo no puedo culparlo. Ginny se acerca a mí sonriendo, eso no lo hace más fácil, preferiría que me gritara, que odiara, cualquier cosa menos escuchar esas dos palabras.

— Lo entiendo—murmuro, beso mi mejilla y después sonrió— Vuelve pronto, Harry. —Y sin más dio vuelta y subió las escaleras; suspire con fuerza; es tan difícil vivir dos vidas, es tan difícil encontrarme con los ojos de James y que sin palabras me diga que me odia; están difícil el saber que le hago daño a mi familia, están difícil irme de aquí para tener unos momentos de felicidad y ser consciente que durante ese tiempo mi mujer llorara, mi hijo me odiara, y los demás me extrañaran.

**. . .**

_**Ella lo ignora, ellos no lo saben. A**__** nadie**__** le importa.**_

— ¿Cuándo vuelves, cariño?—pregunto mi mujer detrás de mí— ¿Puedes volver para el partido de Scor?

Me giro y la observa parada a unos cuantos pasos de mí, sus ojos verdes brillan con tristeza pero aun así hay una sonrisa en sus labios; la observo de pies a cabeza y noto que se abraza a sí misma en un intento de consolarse; ella sabe a dónde me dirijo pero aun así no dice nada, no pregunta nada, solo lo ignora.

— Sí estaré aquí para el partido de _nuestro_ hijo—contesto, sin decir más salgo de la casa.

Sé que Astoria no se merece esto, entiendo que la lastimo. Sé que es injusto, ella ha renunciado a tantas cosas por ser una Malfoy, y aun así siempre está con esa sonrisa en los labios; es duro ver como se desmorona cada vez que me voy, es duro ver esa mirada de decepción en mi hijo cada vez que nos encontramos; es duro escuchar a mi madre hablar sobre que se siente orgullosa de mí; sencillamente todo esto es duro.

_**. . .**_

_**Junto a ti el **__**mundo**__** desaparece.**_

Harry llego al lugar ya acostumbrado, una café muggle. Sonrió dejándose llevar por todos esos recuerdos que feliz lo hacían; sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, entonces entro en local, al entrar el cálido y agradable ambiente lo golpeo paseo su vista por el local encontrando en una de las mesas del final su objetivo; sus ojos brillaron aun más y sin esperar camino en dirección al hombre de cabellos rubios.

El Malfoy sintió la presencia de Harry, levanto la vista de su café y le dedico una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, el Potter le respondió con una llena de superioridad mientras tomaba lugar frente al ex – mortifago. El silencio los rodeo, sus ojos estaban conectados, gris contra verde.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?—pregunto el auror, Draco se encoge de hombros. Nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras, además que su vida ha ido de mal en peor desde la última vez que se vieron; Draco sabe que sus sentimientos por el hombre que está sentado frente a él son sinceros; tiene claro que _lo quiere_ pero no va a admitirlo, como ya se sabe no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

— ¿Y a ti?—pregunta con curiosidad, Harry sonríe algo triste al recordar su vida de todos los días— ¿Nos vamos?—el morocho asiente y se levantan; salen los dos juntos del café, están lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor del otro pero aun así no llegan a tocarse, caminan juntos en silencio por las calles de Londres muggle. El morocho observa de reojo a su acompañante sonríe –de nuevo- toca el hombro de Draco y hace una aparición, siente el típico vacio en su estomago y cuando vuelve abrir los ojos lo saludan las paredes azules del apartamento.

El Malfoy se giro hacia el morocho y beso sus labios con fiereza, las ropas poco a poco fueron cayendo al suelo y los dos amantes se sumergieron en ese momento, no había nadie más que ellos dos, el mundo afuera había desaparecido, ahora solo eran ellos dos; piel contra piel, promesas murmuradas, gemidos apagados y un fiero sentimiento.

Draco se olvido del daño que le hacía a su esposa; en ese momento solo quería sentir a Harry, en ese momento solo quería sentirse completo, en ese momento quería ver los ojos verdes del Potter cegados por el placer.

Harry olvido la tristeza de Ginny, el odio de su hijo hacia él, en ese momento solo quería sentir que Draco y el eran uno; solo quería saciar sus ansias del rubio, en ese preciso momento nada más importaba, solo ellos dos juntos, y por él, el mundo se podía ir a la mierda.

**. . .**

_**Al finalizar el día solo nos queda una **__**despedida**__** y una **__**promesa**__** jamás cumplida.**_

Harry despertó en los brazos de su amado [suena raro x)] sonrió. Pero su felicidad interior no le dudo lo que hubiera querido. Ese era el día y nada podía hacer; sintió como el rubio lentamente se despertaba, se miraron de nuevo verde contra gris. Esa conexión lo dijo todo no había palabras de por medio, tampoco había gestos ni muchos menos sonrisas. Era el fin y los dos lo sabían, se amaban pero su relación era un tabú, desde el inicio los dos lo habían sabido; desde el inicio ambos había aceptado lo que su relación traía consigo; pero ya era demasiado, no eran ellos dos, era su alrededor, era el no perder lo que amaban. Por eso había que renunciar.

Se vistieron sin siquiera volver mirarse, las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa; los dos lo sabían. Era el fin y lo aceptaban, Draco se giro y observo la espalda de Harry, sonrió sin notarlo; los momentos que habían vivido juntos ahora pasarían a ser recuerdos muy agradables pero a la vez dolorosos, pues nunca más los iba a poder revivir, ahora tendría que conformarse con observarlo de lejos; ahora tendría que conformarse con vivir a lado de los ojos verdes de Astoria recordando en sueños lo feliz que fue a lado del antes llamado "El niño que vivió".

— Supongo que nos veremos, ¿No?—intento sonreír Harry pero lo más que le salía era una mueca, sus ojos no brillaban; estaban opacos y así estarían de ese momento en adelante.

— Sí—Draco quería decir esa palabra, quería evitar que todo acabara pero simplemente sus labios se negaban a pronunciar esa dos palabras que dejarían de lado esa despedida, que dejaría de lado el dolor que los dos estaban comenzando a sentir; Harry se acerco a Draco y roso levemente sus labios con los del Malfoy, este solo atino a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo noto que ya se encontraba solo en el departamento que había sido de ambos y en el cual ahora solamente quedaba él.

— Te amo, San Potter

**. . .**

_**Aceptar lo que me queda es lo **__**más**__** difícil.**_

Harry llego a su casa, era tarde lo sabía. Pero no importaba, era la última vez que llegaría tarde a casa por esa razón. Sonrió con nostalgia al observar sobre la chimenea esa foto de Albus, Scorpius y Lily. Claro que tendría que volver a verlo, tal vez nunca en la misma situación pero iba a volver a verlo y eso era lo único que le quedaba.

— ¿Te divertiste, papá?—pregunto James que se levanto del sofá, entonces Harry pudo observarlo con mayor claridad— ¿Cómo está el señor Malfoy?

— James…—murmuro Harry, sintió que algo en su interior se rompía. Sabía que James estaba enterado pero nunca su hijo lo había enfrentado de esa manera, nunca le había echado en cara su relación con Draco Malfoy hasta ese día— Hijo…

— Buenas noches—murmuro el menor Potter, subió las escaleras tan rápido que Harry no fue capaz de maquinar alguna frase para detenerlo.

— Nunca más. Nunca más lo veré—susurro para sí mismo. Subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación que por tantos años había compartido con Ginny pero que deseaba que otra persona ocupara, observo el largo cabello rojo de su mujer y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se volviera corto y rubio. Pero eso no paso, había perdido a su familia en el tiempo que había estado con Draco y ahora que no estaba con él tenía que esforzarse por recuperarlos, tenias que conformarse con lo que le quedaba.

. . .

**Y saber que nunca seré feliz porque no pude dar marcha atrás.**

— Regresaste…—escucho el murmullo de la voz cantarina de Astoria, su mujer estaba feliz.

— Ya no me iré más—dijo Draco pasando frente a ella con dirección a las escaleras, Astoria sonrió; pero se sintió mal al ver la gran tristeza que los ojos grises de su marido reflejaban, ya no se quedaría sin Draco pero él no era de ella, él corazón del rubio nunca estaría con ella, ni con su hijo; él corazón de Draco siempre estaría con Potter, Harry Potter.

Draco subió las escaleras con el pesar de saber que pudo dar marcha atrás, que pudo ser feliz por más tiempo, pero no había podido; no había dicho esas palabras que tanto había querido que Harry escuchara, el no era un Gryffindor, él no tenía la valentía que su amado tenía el no había podido decir esas dos palabras frente al hombre de ojos verdes, ahora ya no le tenía y le tocaba conformarse pero él simplemente no podía intentar ser feliz porque sabía que nunca lo seria, y mejor así, no intentar ¿Para qué? Al fin de cuentas ya sabe el resultado.

— Padre…—llamo su hijo, Draco se giro levemente y observo a su hijo, la copia exacta de él; solo por una diferencia: Los ojos verdes, que el rubio quisiera fueran heredados de otra persona.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el Malfoy tratando de sonreír a su hijo, pero ni siquiera eso podía. Ni su usual sonrisa de arrogancia.

— ¿Ya no volverás a ver al señor Potter?—pregunto Scorpius con sus ojos verdes llenos de decepción. El padre Malfoy se sorprendió por la pregunta pero él sabía que su mujer y su hijo estaban enterados.

— No, hijo—contesto girando su cuerpo de nuevo hacia el pasillo de su habitación— Nunca más.

**. . .**

_**Todo olvidado. Nunca más. Fin al secreto.**_

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Y esa era la palabra, nunca más se verían de la misma forma. Ya no habría encuentros en ese café muggle. Ya no sentiría su piel arder por tacto del otro. Ya no más. _Nunca más_. Había sido el fin, se había acabado y no volvería a suceder; todos lo olvidarían, todos se enteraría que había dado fin; no sería más un secreto porque ya no había secreto que ocultar, no volverían a sentirse culpables por dejar a sus familias atrás; ahora había una nueva culpa que era el saber que todo había acabado.

Ya no era más un secreto a voces porque ya no había secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No hay nada escondido entre el cielo y la tierra…Tarde o temprano las cosas salen a flote.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero de verdad les haya gustado. <strong>

**Quede conforme con el resultado y no fue tan difícil como pensé tal vez en un futuro vuelva a escribir sobre ellos; no sé a lo mejor y sí. Dejen sus reviews, acepto de todo. **

**Recuerda un review y te presto a Draco o Harry y ellos entraran en tú cámara secreta. (cja)**

**Nos leemos, Nessy.**

**Pd: Los invito a pasar por mi otro fic, "A través del tiempo" Es de la tercera generación.**


End file.
